


Leather and Silver

by OracleEther



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleEther/pseuds/OracleEther
Summary: "Morgan wouldn't leave without telling us something," said Priam, his brow furrowed. "We're his parents. Where could he be?"
Relationships: Cynthia/Marc | Morgan, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Paris | Priam
Kudos: 6





	Leather and Silver

The last Risen corpse dropped, falling, as the stitched lips of its mouth sounded out, "Kill..." The body then became surrounded by smoke and the stinging scent of poison. Priam raised his torn cloak over his face, knowing to not breathe the dark ash in until the wind cleared it away. There was only the sound of several people breathing. Horses huffed heavily and even the flaps of pegasus and wyvern wings were heavy in the ears of all present.

Chrom's voice carried in its assurance that the Fell Dragon wasn't yet strong enough to keep the Risen exposed to the daylight. The Exalt looked to Lucina, wanting to settle the look of growing fear in his daughter's eyes. He then gave a tired order for them to return to camp and get some rest for as long as they could. Having spent the long night awake, none of the Shepherds--the adults or the children of the future--hesitated at turning in, despite the sky turning bright. Cynthia, Owain and Gerome were standing together, whispering to themselves.

"C'mon kids," Priam said, unable to hold back a yawn.

"We'll be there soon, Mr. Pri-Pri- _Priam_..." Cynthia squeaked with her own yawn.

Priam managed a tired smile and he lingered, watching the trio stay together as they continued to whisper. His heart had grown used to acting as a father and it now developed an ache when training the Cabal members, but having there be one less to the group. It was a heaviness in his chest that was a hard burden. Robin's gloved fingers touched over his wrist, squeezing in silent understanding before she held his hand. Priam tightened his hold over Robin's palm as he turned from the children, walking away. His arm pulled around Robin's shoulders and he leaned comfortably into her, matching her stride. Priam lifted the tent's flap covering, helping Robin lay down first before joining her on the shared bedroll.

"You miss him, huh?" Robin asked, now laid on her side, facing him.

"Morgan wouldn't leave without telling us something," said Priam, his brow furrowed. "We're his parents. Where could he be?"

Robin placed her hand on Priam's cheek, her thumb sliding back and forth. "He's a special boy, Priam. I trust that he's somewhere safe." She traced her fingertips over her husband's face, lining his nose and lips that he pushed in a simple kiss against the scarred skin. "He has my knowledge, an understanding of tactics and your strength."

"But what if--"

"No 'buts' or ‘what-ifs’, Priam," Robin smiled, her eyes showing worry and she placed her index finger to Priam's mouth. "and it's all the more proof that he's of your blood."

"How do you mean?"

"Remember?" Robin leaned her head onto the small pillow. "Ike, the hero of legend, disappeared to a new world. Morgan's mirroring the path of his great, great, great, _great_ \--"

" _Okay_ ," Priam then laughed, placing a kiss to Robin's forehead. "I get it. I'm just ready to be a doting father, I suppose."

"You only want to give him what little you remember having when you were young," said Robin, her nose scrunching as she smiled.

"Hm," Priam agreed, looking at her warmly. "You're beginning to show."

Her hand found and held his again, bringing it to her stomach. Priam let his palm cover Robin's belly before he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

—

Someone was tapping at his arm, poking him with one finger first before it became two. The unknown source's patting then became three fingers and Priam heard his name be said. Lifting his head from the pillow, Priam squinted, blinking at the standing shadow that became Cynthia.

"Cynthi--" Priam couldn't finish her name, for a yawn stopped him short. "What time is it?"

The little break of sky that Priam could make from the tent entrance gap didn't seem to have an answer for a specific time of day. The camp outside was still quiet as well, and it told Priam the others weren't yet awake, either. He looked to his left, seeing that Robin was among them, sound asleep with her hood upturned.

"It's still early," Cynthia answered, her lance in hand. "Are we going to train today?"

Priam leaned off the bedroll, rubbing at his face and brushing his hair back with his hand. He waved her back to move out of the way so he could get up. Cynthia moved away two steps, waiting in silence.

"Sure," Priam agreed, rolling his shoulders. "Give me a few minutes? I want to wash up and--" He became quiet, now looking at Cynthia in her face. Her gray eyes were ringed with dark shadows, making it clear she'd chosen to not sleep.

"Have you been up?"

"Yes," she answered.

Priam was surprised at her honesty, but he'd have been more surprised if she'd chosen to lie to his face. Sighing, he rubbed his hand over the curve of his neck, thinking in silence. Cynthia's hands were obscured by her gloves, but the material appeared new and not worn in. He'd guess, if they were removed, he'd reveal freshly treated wounds where her lance cut into her hands.

"Go put your weapon back in your tent," Priam said, his voice low. "Meet me outside near the fire."

"But-"

" _Go_ ," Priam repeated, letting his voice tell he wouldn't be argued with.

Cynthia gave him a cold look before leaving the tent. Priam shook his head, now certain Morgan's disappearance wasn't weighing on only him and Robin.

\---

Cynthia let the tent cover close behind her and she listened to Priam and Robin's hushed voices. Still, Cynthia listened, catching Morgan's name and her own before walking away. The camp was quiet and the firepit still had flames charring the logs. She sat down, her head low while waiting with only her thoughts and for Priam to join her. After some minutes of silence, she heard the Radiant Hero's approach. Cynthia looked up when Priam had stopped. His closed hand came in front of her face and she blinked, now looking up to Priam.

"This is from him, before he disappeared," said Priam, his face unreadable. "Robin was holding onto it for him. We think he wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Cupping her hands, Cynthia watched as a braided bracelet dropped from Priam's now unfurled fingers and into her palm. The leather working was roughly done and it had a small square plate attached to it. The metal appeared bent, as if it'd been made from a broken sword. Scratched into the surface of the metal were the single letters of _"M"_ & _"C"_.

Cynthia swallowed, holding in the tears.

Priam sat across from her on the small stone seat and threw a short wood block into the fire. Cynthia tapped her feet, her nerves growing as she picked at the tied bracelet on her wrist.

"On the way over, I bumped into Gerome," Priam said, taking a stray stick to prod the fire with it. "He’s got a nasty bruise under that mask of his. I understand friends fight over disagreements, but not enough to hit each other in the face. Cynthia," His blue eyes looked at her. "What happened?"

Cynthia shuffled her feet again and she held hands together to stop them from shaking, "With all the battles and the new Risen we’re seeing?" She pinched at her nose, taking a breath. "It’s why Luci’s worried, because Grima’s forces in this world are becoming like what they were in ours." Cynthia’s lip quaked. "Gerome thinks Grima’s getting help…from Morgan."

Priam left the stick in the flames, his eyes sweeping up from the heat to look at Cynthia. Despite being close to a source of warmth, he felt his skin and blood be overtaken by a spread of unseen ice.

"Morgan wouldn’t help that monster," said Priam, knowing the color had fast drained from his face.

"He would if he still loved Robin," Cynthia said quietly.

Priam opened and then shut his mouth. The point was a fair one to make and Priam remembered the oath he’d sworn to Robin when asking for her to marry him. She was now the source of his strength and what gave his life a bigger reason and meaning to survive. Would his flesh remain faithful to her, even in death? Would his bones still move on her command? How many lives would he take in her name if he was turned into a Risen?

Priam moved the stick from the blaze, holding it with both hands before snapping it with ease. He returned the broken pieces to the fire, but stayed seated to listen to the crackling sticks and wavering of the flames. Cynthia still played with the bracelet ends in silence, overwhelmed in her worry. Priam felt his own mind spin and weave threads of ‘What-ifs’ before he remembered Robin’s words of, ‘No what-ifs.’

"Hey," Priam then spoke up, getting Cynthia to return his gaze. "Robin made a good point to me this morning. If anyone can give this advice, it’s her."

"What advice?"

"There’s no point in fussing over the ‘what-ifs’," said Priam, gesturing to her arm. "You put on the bracelet Morgan made for you with no hesitation." Priam smiled like a proud father. "You know you can trust and love him, even if he’s not here."

"Do _you_ think he’ll come home?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, he _will_ come back home, but-" Priam lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "not quite how you and I remember him."

Priam then folded his arms together, like he was carrying something small. Cynthia giggled and Priam gave his own laugh. The sound growing in the camp silence. Her thumb swiping over the leather braid, Cynthia smiled like her old self.

"Thanks, Mr. Priam."

"You’re welcome, Cynthia."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always gone with my gut that Priam would get along great as a mentor to the kids of the future. Something about him and Cynthia being friends just clicks really easy for me. One being an experienced Hero in his own right to the one that's working on being an up and coming Hero, herself, it gives them common ground, I feel.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Priam.
> 
> My friend Blue (Lazulines is her tumblr/twitter) really helped pull out all the stops for me in being my beta this time around and pointing out critiques on where and how I could improve. I know I've got a long way to go still. My writing wouldn't be as refined as it is without her help. Go follow her on both. Her work is phenomenal and she's an amazing artist and friend.


End file.
